


Communication

by BuddyWritesFic



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bratting, M/M, Porn, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyWritesFic/pseuds/BuddyWritesFic
Summary: Fulgrim and Konrad struggle with communication issues. AU where the Heretics win and Konrad lives.
Relationships: Konrad Curze/Fulgrim (WH40K)
Kudos: 10





	Communication

It had been months since the Conquest of Terra, and Konrad had yet to accept Fulgrim’s attempts at reconciliation. Apologies only galled him. Tears left him unmoved. Gifts of captives… well, he mauled them, but he wasn’t any sweeter on Fulgrim when he finished. A being who was capable of such things would have considered giving up.

So it was puzzling that he lingered in the meeting chamber when their brothers had left, standing awkwardly a little ways away from where Fulgrim was reading.

Eventually the glare of his black eyes grew too great to ignore, and Fulgrim spoke. “Is something the matter, sweetheart? Do you need help?”

“Stop _doing_ that!” Konrad struck the table with a thunderous blow. “Stop pretending to be nice!”

Fulgrim stood, holding out his hands in offering. “Baby bear, we’ve talked about this. I’m not – ”

“Yes, you _are_! You’re faking! It makes me sick. You act nice, but you’re a monster.”

“Because of the..?” Fulgrim held up his clawed purple hand. They were all of them changing. Magnus had broken out in feathers. Konrad himself was growing a longer jaw with jagged, shark-like teeth.

“No, not because of the snake parts!” He threw a chair at the wall. “Because of what you do! You hurt people. You hurt me. You’re going to hurt me over and over, as long as you live.” He stared hard at Fulgrim’s face, searching for understanding.

“Honey, I’m so sorry. I was worried about you, and – ”

“No! Stop lying!” He lashed out with his claws at Fulgrim’s hair and left him with lopsided choppy bangs. “You’re a monster,” he said again. “You hurt me.”

Fulgrim’s eyes widened at the audacity of the provocation. A piece fell into place. “Oh!” He grabbed Konrad by the back of his hair and slammed his head down on the table. “Hurt you like this?”

Konrad let out a deep sigh of relief. “Uh huh.” He struggled and kicked, but he only managed to tear out a chunk of his own hair.

Fulgrim grabbed his arm and bent it behind his back until he heard a _snap_. He pinned him by the broken limb while he tore apart his pants with his free claw. “Hurt you like this?”

Konrad laughed. It sounded like two balls of steel wool rubbing together. “Uh huh!”

Fulgrim bit his neck and broke skin. Bit again and sank through muscle, worried it like a chew toy. Konrad weakly tried to crawl away, and Fulgrim slapped him for it. “Hold still,” he said. “I’m a monster, and I can do what I like to you.”

“Okay.” He lay on the table in an expanding pool of blood while Fulgrim bit him, beat him, fucked him dry.

They tied up the conference room for the rest of the day.


End file.
